


Milkshake of the Gods

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: Love At First Hit [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Sequel to Love at First Hit.Yuuri and Victor go on that first date and get to know each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> I saw a bunch of people asking me to follow up on Love at First Hit so I decided to write this. I am putting it as part of a series but I currently have no plans to write any further in this AU. If I get any really cool suggestions in the comments, I might follow up, but for now, this is it.  
> This is all my work and it has not been beta'd so any mistakes are mine.  
> The characters belong to the lovely Kubo-sensei  
> I hope you like it and if you do I'd love some kudos and even better to hear your thoughts in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri Katsuki was 15 years old, living in the United States, had diagnosed anxiety and a bloody nose that landed him in his current situation. Said situation being that he had a coffee date with Victor Nikiforov, the most popular boy in his high school, the captain of the basketball team and the school’s hero. Because of him, the school which had suffered horribly in athletics for years finally became good, even winning Nationals. Victor Nikiforov was also the most handsome and prettiest boy Yuuri had ever laid eyes on, with the body of a Greek God, hair like starlight, eyes like sapphires and a smile Yuuri swore would keep him warm in the middle of winter. 

So the question now was, how the hell had Yuuri managed to land a date with him? Oh yeah, a couple of days ago, there had been an end-of-season party for the athletes that Yuuko had dragged him to. In this party, because of Yuuri’s lack of attention, Victor had delivered a strong volleyball to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out for a few minutes. Luckily the nurse had said that he could still skate, but only basic warm ups, no actual routines until at least next week. Yuuri was grateful because otherwise he feared Celestino, his skating coach, might actually hurt Victor, which was the last thing the Japanese boy wanted.

Yuuri’s two best friends, Phichit Chulanont and Yuuko Mitsuhiko, were sitting outside in his bedroom as he was changing in the bathroom. They said they had come to help him pick an outfit cause his fashion sense was atrocious. Trying not to be offended, he let them choose, which he was now regretting, because they had chosen the navy blue skinny jeans he had impulse bought when he went with Yuuko. The jeans were originally meant for women, so they seemed to emphasize his wide hips more, without being obviously female. They were so tight thought, Yuuri could barely pull them up, and currently felt as though his blood circulation was being cut off, the only saving grace being his years of wearing ballet tights. The pair had also given him a black button up shirt which brought out his broadening shoulders, and finished the ensemble with black boots. Inspecting himself, Yuuri sighed, he had done all he could.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, his two friends squealed, commenting on how amazing he looked, Phichit insisting on a selfie. Yuuko made him sit down at his desk and combed his hair, slicking it back and away from his face, and tried to get him to wear contacts instead. Yuuri hated contacts though, only getting them because Celestino had said it would be better during performances if he didn’t hit the wall because he misjudged the distance. Phichit also insisted on some light makeup, taking ut his signature eyeliner and borrowing Yuuko’s pale pink lipstick. 

Finally, both his friends declared him ready and deadly, which Yuuri kind of agreed with because when he looked in the mirror, he could barely recognize the boy staring back at him. The doorbell rang, making those nerves that had disappeared return with full force. Phichit put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and told him to calm down, and nudged him down the stairs with two thumbs up as Yuuri’s aunt said that Victor was there. He walked downstairs and crossed to the front door, blushing and ducking his head when Victor spotted him and froze. 

He stole a glance at the basketball player, blushing harder as he saw the boy - no man, look positively delicious. Victor was dressed in a dark maroon henley, the neckline cutting low to reveal his collarbones. His pants looked painted on, making his legs look like they went for miles. The signature silver hair was styled more to the side, moving the bang from blocking one of Victor’s beautiful eyes to behind his ear. The outfit was completed with a black jacket and soft red scarf. 

Victor meanwhile was paralysed as he took in the boy in front of him, unable to believe it as the same boy he had accidentally hit with a volleyball. Where that boy had looked cherubic with chubby cheeks, soft hair framing his face, and loose clothing hiding his body. Instead, in front of him was an angel of sin, pants that highlighted thick thighs Victor would not mind being strangled by, hair gelled back to more easily show Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes. His cheeks were covered in an endearing blush, and if Victor’s eyesight was not failing him, Yuuri also had some eyeliner and was that … oh god the boy was going to be the death of him, pink lips that just begged to kiss. 

Yuuri’s aunt cleared her throat, startling both boys from their daze. Victor recovered first, extending the chocolates he had in his hand “Hi Yuuri! You look incredible! Here I got these chocolates for you.” 

Yuuri stepped forward “Hello to you too Victor, it is nice to see you too. You didn’t need to get me chocolates” Yuuri finished quietly. 

Victor just shook his head “No it is the least I could do, after all this is a date. So, please?” 

Yuuri just blushed harder as he took the offered chocolates, surprised to see them be his favorite brand. The mystery of how Victor could have guessed the brand were settled when he heard giggling behind him. He excused himself to put the chocolate in the fridge before joining Victor again. 

“Have fun you two, but remember Yuuri, you have practice tomorrow morning so be back by nine!” His aunt called out as the two exited the house. Yuuri felt embarrassed but touched and nodded to his aunt before following Victor to his car. Although Victor had originally proposed coffee and cake, he had switched it into a dinner at a diner he frequented, saying that their milkshakes were to die for. Yuuri’s sweet tooth made him agree, he wanted to see that bright smile for as long as he had the attentions of the boy. 

Victor drove them to the diner, located about 20 minutes from Yuuri’s house, in his Honda Accord, a gift from his parents after he led the team to victory at Nationals. The car had not quite lost its new car smell Yuuri noticed, even Victor’s strawberry car freshner not powerful enough to override it yet. The ride was pleasant, as the radio was set to a low volume in the pop music station. The boys did not speak much, but the silence was surprising comfortable, Yuuri looking around at this new part of town. Because school and his home were on the other side, along with the rink, Yuuri rarely had reason to come to this side, so he took the chance to look around. Victor just looked at Yuuri, his heart feeling content with just sharing the same space as the young Japanese boy. 

Ever since he had seen him in the ice, Victor had been enraptured by how he moved, his body creating a music Victor never wanted to stop. Looking now, even if he was dressed differently, Yuuri was still the shy boy he had first talked to,  _ held in his arms _ , as the end-of-season party. He was also the boy from the ice who made his music, Victor realized as he saw Yuuri unconsciously moving his body, bobbing his head and tapping his fingers against the dashboard to the tune of the radio’s song. Oh Victor could not remember the last time he had wanted to know a person this much. And want he did, he wanted to know everything about Yuuri, what did he like, what didn’t he like? What made him start figure skating? Why did he move to the US? What was his favorite thing about ice skating? What were his favorite foods, books, movies, musicians?  He also wanted to know the boy in other ways, he wanted to know if those lips really were as soft and tasty as they looked? What did Yuuri’s arms feel like? Holding Yuuri that day in the gym, Victor had felt muscles underneath him, which made sense because as a competitive figure skater, Victor bet the boy went through a stricter workout than most, including himself. 

Quickly they arrived at the diner, a small family-owned place that had a cozy atmosphere. Victor came here whenever he needed a break from his friends or school, it was a hideout he had kept private, Yuuri being the first he had wanted to show this place to. The diner seemed to exist in another dimension, one where time was slower and stretched forever. He parked the car and hurried to the other side, opening the door and offering a hand to Yuuri. The boy blushed but took it, Victor internally raising his fist when Yuuri kept his hand within Victor’s. They opened the door, the warmth of the diner a welcome comfort to the windy breeze from outside. Victor headed for his usual table while Yuuri walked slower, taking in the place. 

It didn’t take long for Diana to come to their table, her uniform’s skirt flaring from her rapid changes in direction. After serving the table next to them their food, she came with her writing pad in hand. 

“Victor, how nice to see you again! Congratulations on your game honey!” Diana told her favorite customer. Noticing that for once he wasn’t alone, she took in the cute boy with him, and considering how nicely they were both dressed, quickly realized this was a date.

Victor shot her his usual charming smile “It was great Diana, thanks! And sorry I haven’t come in a while, I’ve been busy with college applications. This is Yuuri by the way!” He said as he motioned towards the Japanese boy. 

Yuuri looked up at his name and blushed, bowing to the lady who Victor was so friendly with. Diana felt her heart warm as she took in the quiet boy’s actions, finding his more reserved personality as the perfect balance for Victor’s outgoing and loud one, the boy needed someone to hold him in sometimes. 

“Nice to meet you Yuuri, I am Diana. I own this place and Victor here happens to be one of my favorite customers.” 

Yuuri shook the offered hand “It is nice to meet you Ms. Diana, I am Victor’s …” suddenly unsure as to how to label himself he settled on “classmate”. 

“Well I won’t bug you guys for much longer. Here are your menus, I’ll be back in five minutes to get your order ok?” 

At their nods, she walked back to the counter, picking up a new order to deliver. Back at the table, the boys perused the menus, or Yuuri did, Victor had memorised it last year, and knew his order by heart. Yuuri seemed a little overwhelmed so Victor asked if he was ok.

“Ah, yes, gomen, I am not sure what to order. What do you like?” he asked the older boy. 

“Oh their milkshakes like I said are to die for, but their vanilla milkshake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream, mmmm, Yuuri I am telling you is the dessert of gods!” Victor said, licking his lips in thought. Yuuri giggled at the dramatic boy, making him grin harder. “Their fries are also good, but I prefer their onion rings and they make these things called snagels which are basically bagels with cream cheese and sugar. They also have mini-pizzas that are super good.”

“Hmm, what are you getting?” Yuuri asked.

“Usually I get the vanilla and chocolate ice cream  milkshake, onion rings and a snagel if I am having a sweet tooth day or pizza if I want something more savory.”

“Ok, I will have the milkshake, the onion rings and snagel then.” 

“Perfect, you will love it, just watch!” Victor said, shooting Yuuri a heart shaped smile that made the younger’s heart skip a few beats. 

Diana came back to their table and collected their orders, telling them that it would be out in 15 minutes. 

Victor took this chance to ask Yuuri some of the questions he had been dying to ask, learning that Yuuri’s favorite color was blue, favorite food was a japanese dish his mother cooked called Katsudon, and his favorite movies were those by Studio Ghibli, especially As The Wind Rises. Victor did not watch many animated movies, so Yuuri started telling him all about Studio Ghibli. Victor loved how the younger boy opened up, his shyness quickly leaving him as he passionately extolled the genius of Hayao Miyasaki. He also made a mental reminder to look up those movies when he got home. 

The food arrived shortly after and both boys paused to eat, Victor blushing as he heard Yuuri moan after having a sip of the milkshake. He felt his mouth open as he watched those pink lips wrap around the straw but stopped that line of thought, shifting in his seat and thinking of Yakov in a swimsuit. “Do you like it then Yuuri?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh my god, I think this really is the food of the gods! Victor I have never had anything this delicious!” 

“Good, I’m glad you like it.” Victor said, nodding his head. He then brought up his shake as if for a toast. Yuuri copied him and Victor clinked their glasses “Vkusno!” 

“Ah, Vusno?” Yuuri tried to copy.

Victor chuckled “Close, it is Vkusno, it means delicious in russian!” 

“I see.” Yuuri nodded as though Victor had imparted some precious knowledge on him, but upon making eye contact with the Russian dissolved into giggles. Whatever awkwardness might have remained between the two dissolved as they ate and talked long after they finished their food. Victor got answers to a lot of questions and Yuuri got to ask some of his own after becoming so embarrsed of all the attention on him. 

Before they knew it, the hours had flown by and they left the diner reluctantly, not wanting this date to end. Yuuri had always been shy and solitary, others often weirded out by his anxiety and shy personality, plus his strange English made him the subject of cruel teasing in the hands of 9th graders. Victor, already a senior finally felt like someone saw him as himself, rather than a star basketball player or the most popular boy in school.

They drove back in silence, stealing glances of each other, both pretending they didn’t see the other looking at them. Sooner that they wanted they reached Yuuri’s house, Victor once again opening the door and leading him up the walkway.

Victor took a deep breath as they were almost at the door and stopped, Yuuri stopping with him. “So … I had a lot of fun Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled at him “I did too Victor?”

Victor blushed, “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. I’d -” Yuuri cut himself off, looking at the ground. On impulse Victor gently grabbed his chin, bringing it up, both overly aware of where their bodies were touching, Victor’s hand on Yuuri’s chin, their shoulders and chests brushing with each breath. 

“You’d…?” Victor prompted as he stared into those chocolate eyes.

“Ahh” Yuuri blinked listlessly, before remembering his train of thought “I’d like to do this again.”

“Really?” Victor’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Me too Yuuri. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything”

“Can I kiss you?” Their lips were so close, Yuuri felt Victor’s breath on his mouth.

“Yes please.” Feeling those lips stretch in a grin, Yuuri closed the gap by pushing himself up on his toes. 

It was a chaste press of lips, but they both felt electricity run from their head to their toes, bodies paralysed. Yuuri tentatively brought his hand to Victor’s waist as Victor moved his from Yuuri’s chin to his neck, pulling the younger boy against him. It was a lack of air that caused them to separate, chests heaving as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Both were sporting blushes, and Victor looked shy for the first time that evening. He cleared his throat and scratched his neck.

“Can I tell you something?” Yuuri said suddenly, looking surprised by his own words. Victor tilted his head in inquiry. “That was my first kiss.”

Victor opened and closed his mouth a couple times before settling on asking “Was it good?” 

Yuuri giggled slightly “It was perfect.” 

“I’m glad cause I kind of want to do it.” 

“I kind of want you to do it again.” 

Victor did not need any more encouragement before diving in for a second kiss, and a third and a fourth until the lights in the living room started flickering. They separated when Yuuri caught sight of his aunt inside. Blushing Yuuri stepped back, both immediately missing the other’s warmth. 

“I should go inside.”

“I’ll see you soon?” 

“That sounds good Victor. Thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight.” Saying that Yuuri turned and entered his house, closing the door. Out of Victor’s sight, Yuuri collapsed into a puddle against the door, pinching himself to make sure that was not a dream. 

Victor stood outside the door for a few minutes, his fingers against his lips before smiling wide. Oh he could not wait for the next date! He would learn everything about Yuuri Katsuki if it were the last thing he did!


End file.
